


To Melt A Frozen Heart

by antisocialishwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, jotun loki appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 78





	To Melt A Frozen Heart

You had always known about Loki being a frost giant since you were together, it was the main reason he thought he didn’t deserve you. You also knew the painful memories the Jotun form brought, and how much he despised himself for being a frost giant. For these reasons, he was rarely in his Jotun form, and never around you. He was afraid. Afraid that he might lose you, or scare you, or hurt you. One day, as you were curled up with his arms around you, you grew more curious than usual.

“Loki..?” You speak softly, almost a whisper, nervous to ask. Not nervous to truly see him, but for him to have a bad reaction. You ask anyway, ultimately deciding you wanted to see who he truly is.

“Yes, love?” He slowly opens his alluring, emerald eyes to look at you, as you turn around in his gentle yet protective grip to look at him.

“I…I was kinda wondering…I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but…I would like to see you in your true form.” You wouldn’t just like to. You would love to. At your words, Loki pulls away from you, both in shock and fear. Fear of losing the girl he loves. Fear of hurting you. Fear of Odin’s treatment to him. Fear of being called a monster. Most of all… fear of himself. He looks at you with those gorgeous green orbs of his, his brows furrowed.

“Y/N…I…I don’t believe you realize what you are asking for…” The god shakes his head softly. While he desperately wants to be accepted for who he is, his fear and insecurity are always there, and he was never sure if they helped protect him or if they trapped him, prevented him from his full potential.

“I am asking to see the real you. I want to see the frost giant that I love. What else would I be asking for?” You tilt your head as you ask him. Loki closes his eyes tightly, remembering all of the spine-chilling stories about frost giants that would make any child hide under the covers, fearing for their lives. He takes a deep breath before looking at you with woe.

“You…you’re asking to look at a… at a monster… ” His breathing becomes uneven as his nerves start to rise, and he slowly shifts away from you on the bed.

“You’re not a monster, sweetheart. I will always love you, no matter if your skin is fair or blue, no matter if your eyes are green or red. You know that I would never judge you for being yourself.” Despite you speaking gently and reassuringly to him, it is not convincing enough as he starts shaking subtly, just enough that if it weren’t for you looking at him, you wouldn’t even notice. You slowly reach your hand out to touch his, and he hesitantly takes yours, closing his eyes once more.

“I love you too… and… and that’s why I’m so scared… I… I don’t want to hurt you…” He keeps his eyes closed, his voice getting shakier as the fear starts creeping in further.

“Don’t worry, my love. You won’t hurt me, it’s alright.”

“Are… are you sure..? You… you may find me quite… revolting to gaze upon…” He warned, but you didn’t believe him, for you knew in your heart that you loved him regardless of his form.

“I am sure, Loki.” You use his name while you speak, a reminder that he is a person too, not some feral, merciless creature that comes from nightmares and horrifying stories. He slowly nods and closes his eyes, willing himself to turn his cream-colored complexion to azure blue, markings creating unique patterns all over his finely sculpted face and his lean, yet toned, body under his attire. Your hand keeps holding his, while the other reaches out to touch his cheek. After many silent moments, so still you’d think time stopped, he opens his blood red eyes to look at you, the fear beginning to fade at your gentle, soothing touch.

“You…you’re…” You find yourself speechless at first, in awe of him.

“Hideous?”

“Beautiful…” You gaze at him with wonderment as you silently think to yourself, how could anyone possibly call him a monster? You spoke no lies when you told him he was beautiful. He was. He was exquisite, truly a work of art to you.

His eyes widen and his jaw goes slack, for he never received any praise, never received anything other than hate and judgment, for his Jotun form. He glances at your gentle, soft hand on his cheek, before his deep crimson eyes meet your e/c ones.

“You…you really think so?”

“Of course. I mean, look at you…” Your eyes are filled with love and fascination as you speak. “The blue really makes the red stand out, they’re contrasting colors, you know… And those marks… those patterns… they’re like artwork…” Loki’s expression of surprise contorts into a soft smile at your words, and his eyes become glassy as tears of joy begin to form from this foreign feeling of being wanted. You watch a tear slip down Loki’s cheek and you gently wipe it away with your thumb. He smiles softly at the gesture and you return the expression, before replacing your thumb with your index finger and tracing it down the markings of his face.

“Do these markings mean something?” You ask curiously, and he smiles before nodding subtly, not wanting to move his head too much due to your tracing and how much he loves it.

“This one here…” He gently takes your hand, moving it to the one on his forehead. “This is the crown of Ymir - the ancestor of all Jotuns. It’s a combination of the crown which would be on the top of my head, going down here…” He slowly lets go of your hand to let you trace the two vertical lines, stopping at the bottom.

“And these are the horns…” You smile softly while he keeps explaining, and you trace where he talks about, the curves extending from the crown to his hairline. You then trace down to markings underneath his eyes and he closes his eyes, completely relaxed under your touch, before continuing to speak. 

“Those are Bergelmir’s tears. Legend says he was a survivor of the Aesir slaughter, and on his road to safety he cried tears so hot they scalded his skin, so now his descendants bear the marks from that.” You look at him sadly, realizing how much it probably hurt him to learn that he lived through over 1000 years in the same palace as his race’s enemies.

“What is it, love?” He tilts his head, noticing the change in your expression. 

“I just… it’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?" 

"You shouldn’t be discriminated against. It just isn’t right. You didn’t do anything wrong by being a frost giant.” Loki looks down, trying to hide the sudden sadness starting to fill his gaze.

“I’m not sure that it would’ve made much of a difference, my dear. I didn’t have to be a frost giant to feel different. While Thor trained with his friends, I’d be studying, whether it be for academics or magic from mother. Sometimes, he’d come and steal my schoolwork for his friends and tried to make himself seem more impressive. When he did decide to bring me along for fighting, I often found myself saving their lives. Yet none of them seemed to care, because no matter what an outcast does…” He breathes slowly and looks at you, the sorrow showing in his gaze. “they are always rejected." 

"I would never reject you. I love you unconditionally.” You cup both of his cheeks as you speak, kissing his forehead when you finish before taking his azure hands in yours.

“I suppose there’s a first for everything.” He smiles halfheartedly, referring to this new reaction to him - not one of hate, but of love. 

You could never understand why he wasn’t valued among Thor and his friends. Sure, he wasn’t the generic blond, inhumanly muscly image, but he was special, different in the best way. You were fascinated every time he’d tell you his thoughts and opinions, often spilling into deep conversations about them - it was easy to tell he was the intellectual type. But you loved that about him, the way he thought differently than everyone else.

Not like some brainless warrior craving death and war, but a calm, calculating king, always ten steps ahead of everyone else. He saw things from a different angle, his own, unique, angle, and to you, it made his mind one of the most amazing, magnificent things about him - not that everything else wasn’t magnificent. How could everything not be? From his silky hair, to his mischievous smile, to his comfort and care, to his deep conversations, to his gorgeous eyes, you often found yourself wondering how no one else adored him the way you always had.

“You deserve better than for this to be the first time your frost giant form has been cherished…” You caress his cheek as you speak softly, with a hint of sadness.

“I suppose I can’t control the emotions of others. Although,” He leans into the comforting touch of your palm on his soft skin as he speaks, looking into your eyes as his voice becomes softer. “I do appreciate this. It’s a nice feeling… and worth the wait.” He smiles gratefully at you.

“I’m glad it is. Could you… do you think you could keep telling me about the markings?” You ask, and he smiles softer before nodding. He continues to explain while letting your fingers wander over every mark and ridge until they find their way back to his forehead. You gaze over him with love before spotting a small marking consisting of dots and swirls on his ear, making you smile. You brush his hair away gently, tucking it behind his ear before kissing his earlobe, and you hear him giggle.

“That tickles, why’d you kiss it?” He turns his head to face you, his crimson eyes shining as he smiles at you.

“There was a marking there and I thought it was cute.” You shrug and smile, and when you trace over it with your finger he giggles more, clearly ticklish there - you made a mental note so you could use that to your advantage later on. After a couple of moments, you wrap your arms around him, curled up and facing him, your nose touching his.

“You know, Y/N, you are remarkable.” He looks into your eyes as he speaks.

"How so?“ You tilt your head slightly, unsure as to what he means by his sudden comment.

"You managed to melt a frost giant’s heart.”


End file.
